world_conqueror_4fandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Timeline of the universe of World Conqueror 4. 1939 The German Reich has launched its plan to conquer Europe, with the help of its European allies of Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Romania, Spain, the Kingdom of Italy and their colonies in Africa, while in Asia the Empire of Japan and Thailand face off against China and the western colonies in the Pacific. To counter them, France, the United Kingdom, the United States and the Soviet Union formed the Allied Powers but were eventually defeated by the technologically advanced and fully mobilized armies of the Axis Powers. 1943 The Axis Powers occupies the majority of Europe and North Africa, while in Asia, they have the western colonies and parts of China under their direct control. In the Americas, the United States rallies Brazil, Canada, Cuba, and Mexico, while also supporting the remaining Allied Powers, Australia, China, Egypt, Free France, India, Mongolia, the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union. Achieving great offensives on all fronts, liberating occupied countries and defeating the Axis Powers, ending the Second World War. 1950 After the Second World War, the United States and the Soviet Union emerged as the two global Superpowers. However, the emergence of new nations and improved technology soon caused a rift between the two superpowers different Ideologies. Soon, the two Superpowers formed their own alliances in the form of NATO and the Warsaw Pact. At a certain point, tensions bought about by different Ideologies ignited a war between NATO and the Warsaw Pact, the advent of Nuclear Weapons and Space Technologies led to great destruction and devastation to many Countries around the world, and many casualties for both sides, leaving behind weakened armies, destroyed economies, and devastated societies. After the Cold War, the United Nations was given a greater degree of power over Countries and pushed for the reconstruction of affected Countries to bring about peace. Meanwhile, a mysterious organization plans for the takeover of Major countries and to unite the world under a New World Order. 1980 Due to the rapid use of resources for the reconstruction of the different regions of the world, It lead to a resource crisis and halt of production. Soon, new conflicts arose in the resource rich countries and regions like the Middle East, Venezuela, Mexico and others. As the conflict grew, scientists, military commanders, and politicians from all over the world suddenly disappeared overnight. In the late 1970s, a Faction unknown to the world, with the objective of maintaining peace, order, and unity of the world, warned governments that if they did not change and heed their requests, they would suffer the consequences. The world government did not heed their warnings; until suddenly, advanced armies arrived in different cities around the world. As the unknown armies conquered said cities, the United Nations realized that this faction was responsible for the disappearances and that many of them were the ones who commanded the armies that wanted to impose their law in the world. After several years of struggle, less than 20 nations remained standing, fighting under the UN flag. In 1980, the last surviving nations joined their armies and resources, for the last major offensive to defeat the New World Order. Category:Conquests